Begin Again
by Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead
Summary: One-shot Song-fic based on Taylor Swift's song "Begin Again". After 5 years of dating Ron, she catches Ron cheating on her and breaks up with him. She sees Draco Malfoy after the break-up and they form an unusual friendship. They soon develop feelings for each other without knowing it. Will Hermione allow Draco into her heart or will she continue to block him away? POST-HOGWARTS


Author's Note: Well, hey everyone . I decided to make a one-shot song-fic . Don't worry; I'm not neglecting my original fanfic. Btw, I am extremely sorry for the grammatical errors in my original story. Anyway, I got the idea after listening to the song, "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift (Swiftie btw).

Please remember that the Italicized and bold words are flashbacks of Hermione regarding her past relationship with Ron.

**ATTENTION TO MY READERS:**

**I HAVE DELETED THE LYRIC PARTS OF THIS STORY DUE TO THE ATTENTION OF THE Eliminators. DO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I DO HOPE IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE STORY LINE, THANK YOU**

Here it goes…

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

It's been 8 months since Ron and I broke up. That was a really messed up relationship, if I do say so myself. We never agreed on anything almost all the time.

When I started living with him in his flat after we started working at the Ministry, it turned out well at first but soon, he started judging everything I liked and what I do. First of all, he started commenting on the way I dressed, like how my skirt is too long, even though it isn't, or how high the heels of my shoes are too high. I mean, it got really annoying. I know how to dress properly, thank you very much. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided then to never listen to his comments about my outfit, though it may sound too harsh, but if anyone experienced such, they'd definitely know how I feel. Also the manner he comments, it contains nothing but disgust, not even a tinge of concern can be hinted.

It's not only that, there's more. I thought he was the one for me. I thought we were meant to be. But I caught him in our flat, cheating on me with no other girl than the one and only Lavender Brown. They were shagging each other the same way they did during our sixth year at Hogwarts.

What hurts the most was his reason for cheating on me. He said I'm too boring, dull, killed-joy, and everything that is not expected, especially from a person who was supposed to be your boyfriend who happens to be your very best friend since first year. Another reason of his was because I became friends with Slytherins. Can't he get over that? That was like 5 years ago! But the past is the past. He's a bastard and he's no good for me. At least that's what Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Daphne said, and having Ginny say that about her brother is very bizarre.

Anyways, I'm getting ready for my date which is an about an hour or so. We planned on meeting up at the BreeDei café, a new restaurant owned by a friend of mine, Hayley.

* * *

I went my car and drove to the café. I turned my iPod on and it was playing my favorite song "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor, one of my favorite singers. Then I remembered when Ron and I used to argue regarding the songs I listen to. I would more or less say those were daft arguments.

I should stop thinking of those things and think about my date instead. I do hope he's not like Ron, who's always late for our dates.

I don't want to get my hopes too high so I'm prepared, whether or not my date is late. Though I know very well that he and Ron are will never be the same because their perspectives about the way you treat a girl came from 2 opposite ends of the planet.

* * *

I parked my car and started to walk towards the café. Standing by the entrance of the café stood my date, Draco Malfoy. He smiled towards me waving.

_**After 5 years of working in the Ministry, I decided to resign because I didn't have the passion for working there anymore. I remember my mother always telling me that I should get a job that I enjoy, and not because of the salary, because if not, she said I won't be able to excel in my performances and I won't be able to work with passion. So I decided to pursue a career on being a Healer. Not only did I enjoy that, but I also wish to help people, especially those with sicknesses.**_

_**When I applied as a Healer in St. Mungos, I was told that I must first take training before I can become a professional Healer. The training takes around 3-6 months, depending on the capability of the witch or wizard. Also, the trainee will be learning from a professional Healer (**_**A/N: I'm not completely sure how Healers in the wizardry becomes Healers so don't judge. I have to look on that more)**_**. **_

_**At my first day of training, I was told that my supposed trainer has been called for in another country and will be gone for an entire year so I will be assigned to a new trainer. I was also told that my new trainer is one of the best that they have around so hopefully I won't have a problem. **_

_**I waited patiently for about 10 minutes when my trainer arrived. I'd recognize that platinum blonde hair from afar, it was Draco Malfoy. I hope we don't end up arguing very much; moreover kill each other due to the others' presence. He has changed a lot ever since the last time I saw him. He was much more fit, which I assumed was because of Quiditch. He has grown taller and his shoulders were broader. Other than that, he still has the same platinum-blonde hair, steely bluish-gray eyes, and a crooked nose.**_

"_**Miss Granger**__** ," he greeted me with a smile. 'I don't think I've ever seen that before' I thought, 'he looks rather nice when he smiles, wait where did that come from?' I guess his attitude has changed as well.**_

"_**Healer Malfoy, it's nice to see you again after leaving Hogwarts," I responded courteously, "I assume that you will be my trainer?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact, yes and I do hope that won't be a problem, especially regarding our past hatred towards each other," he said cautiously with a tinge of humor at the hatred towards each other part.**_

"_**I believe that won't be completely necessary as we are now adults and no longer children," I replied.**_

"_**Of course, and I hope you don't mind if you just call me Draco?" he asked.**_

"_**No, I don't mind at all and do please call me Hermione,"**_

_**After that, he brought me to the training area and started the training. I noticed that he seemed to be very passionate with his job. I plan to ask him when he thought of becoming a Healer sometime in the future.**_

* * *

"Hey 'Mione," He greeted with a warm smile, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Draco," I replied the same way. I just love the way he smiles. It's very heart lightening. Ever since I started my training as a Healer, we became rather close. It all started after my first two months at training.

* * *

"_**Hermione, do you want to have dinner after this, you know like just normal dinner, nothing fancy," He asked rather hesitantly, "Not unless you have a date with Weasley of course,"**_

"_**Oh, haven't I told you? Ron and I broke up around two months ago," I replied sadly.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry about that, but do you still want to have dinner?" He asked again, though still hesitant.**_

"_**Sure that would be great," I replied with a smile.**_

"_**Alright, let me just get my things and we can head our way," and with that, he got his things and we left. **_

_**When headed to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and got a table after going inside. I just ordered salad and Draco got pasta."So Draco, ever since when have you thought of becoming a Healer?" I asked, trying to start a casual conversation.**_

"_**Well, I guess ever since the beginning of seventh year after father received the Dementors' Kiss. I felt free to do anything I want and I want to clean the whole 'Malfoys are very evil' saying. And mother also persuaded me too because she said I have the talent." He replied, "What about you? Haven't you been working in the Ministry for the past five years, according to Blaise?"**_

"_**Actually, yes I have, but I decided to pursue Healing as it has always been my passion and I wanted to help people with sicknesses." I replied casually and he nodded casually. I was hesitant but I still asked, "So how has your love life been, Draco?"**_

"_**Oh, interested about my love life now, eh Granger?" he replied with a smirk.**_

"_**I was just curious…" I said defensively.**_

"_**Well, I'm single," He replied, shrugging.**_

"_**What! Are you serious?!" that's very shocking. Who would ever think that Malfoy can still be single until now?! I tried to search his face for any sign of lie, but there was absolutely none.**_

"_**Though someone else has already stolen my heart," he said, smiling.**_

"_**Oh, so who is this mystery girl, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up and down.**_

"_**I'm not telling you-" He replied.**_

"_**Awww, come on!"Not realizing I cut him off his sentence.**_

"_**-till I'm ready," he replied, smirking.**_

_**I tried to dismiss the thought as he told me that he will tell me once he's ready. We started chatting about different things like favorite food, **__**which apparently was green apple for fruits. This went on for months and months and we eventually became very close.**_

* * *

He led us both inside the café restaurant of my friend. Unlike our other friendly dinner dates, he arrived first at our table. He pulled my chair out for me and sat me down. That was the very first time my date actually did that for me. It was unusual but I felt flattered.

For a pure-blooded wizard, who was taught to hate muggles since birth, he had an unusual hobby for photography. And I don't mean the kind of camera that wizards use; I mean the ones that are owned by muggles themselves. He told me that it was from his Aunt Andromeda gave him when he was young. He also said that he had to hide it from his father because his father hated all non-magical things (**A/N: Everyone I guess knows that already :P)**, but used it every time he got the chance. He said that all the 'I hate muggles' was just an act to keep his father at least a bit proud of him. He brought it to our date today and I can see from the corner of my eyes that he kept taking pictures of me. I tried to make a funny face and he took a picture of it!

He started laughing so hard. It couldn't have been that bad?! When I grabbed his camera, I looked for the photo and when I looked at it myself, I also started to laugh because I was making a kissy face (**A/N: Is that what it's called?). **Looking back at the past, whenever I tried to make Ron laugh, he would just say that my face looks ridiculous and have no other reaction at all. I'm happy that Draco finds me funny. It's comforting because it makes me feel that I am not as dull as that ass-hole said I was.

Right now, being with Draco makes me realize that love will be there to make you happy, just as long as you're with the right person. I hope he feels the same way.

* * *

After finishing our dinner, we walked to the ice cream shop and bought a pint of cookies and cream ice cream. We took a seat and I brought my iPod out.

"Hey wait I know what that is, it's an iPob!" Draco exclaimed, "You can play music with that."

I burst out laughing because he got the name wrong, "Draco, iPod not iPob," I corrected him.

"Hehe, sorry, anyway what songs do you have there?" he asked excitedly, looking like a little boy who got his first toy.

I handed him one of the earphones and told him to put it on his ear. After he did, I played him my favorite song "Fire and Ice" by James Taylor. I told him about the song and what I felt about it. I also told him that James Taylor was one of my favorite artists. "That's great!" he exclaimed, "I haven't known a lot of people who are a fan of him!"

"I'm rather fond of music actually," I told him shyly, while staring at the ice cream.

"You don't have to be shy," he smiled at me reassuringly, "I have fondness in music as well. Do you play any instrument?"

"I play the piano," I replied, still looking at the ice cream.

"I play the guitar," was his reply. At this point, I got shocked and fascinated at the same time. I never knew Draco Malfoy was rather fond of using muggle items.

"Can you play me a song one time?" I requested.

"Sure," he replied, still smiling, "I hope I get to hear you play the piano too." My body is now relaxed after seeing his smile again.

* * *

It was getting rather late and he offered to bring me home. We walked slowly at the snowy bricked pavement. I now know that Draco will never be anything close to Ron. But I'm still unsure whether Draco actually liked me or not. I tried to start another conversation, "You know, Ron-"

"Hermione, you don't need to talk about him," he said, "don't hurt yourself by always thinking of what he did not do for you. He's not worth it Hermione, you're a lot more worth than that. What happened in the past happened for a reason. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm here for you always remember that." He smiled at me reassuringly, "Remember the time I told you that someone else has already stolen my heart?" I nodded. "She's standing right beside me. I don't need you to return the feelings now 'Mione. I just need you to know that I will always be here to love you."

After hearing those words escaping his mouth, I hugged him tightly around the waist and said the words I've been waiting to say for a long time, "I love you too, Draco".

"Do you really mean it?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, Draco, I love you, with all my heart." I said, smiling at him, "Thank you for being there for me through my hardships."

He brought his lips to mine and we shared a nice, slow passionate kiss. "Hermione, I'm happy that you love me too. Never again will I let anyone hurt you." He said and hugged me tightly. And with that, my views about love have finally been renewed through this new found love coming from Draco.

~**END~**

* * *

Author's Note: Well first of, thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it . I would like it very much if you leave a comment or a smiley face for a review ;). You can also comment anonymously. I apologize for any grammar errors, again. Second, if you're wondering what happened to Hermione's training, due to her fast-learning skills, she became a professional Healer right after her second month of training, Draco was her trainer for the whole time and they usually went out to dinner after their shifts so that's how they got to know each other more. For other questions, just please review. If you want me to continue it, I'll do my best to do so . Again, sorry for my grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is welcome . Also please read my other story "When Lightness and Darkness Collide".


End file.
